cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NYCW
NYCW is a Video Game Wrestling League owned by Andy Morales, which stands for New York City Wrestling. This is an independent federation from the Williamsburg section of Brooklyn, New York. NYCW was known as WCE which stood for World Championship Excitement. WCE is now known as "The Old NYCW" which was an offline league from 1995 to 2005. Throughout 2001 to 2005, the league has returned off and on. The idea to create "The New NYCW" began in the beginning of 2009. On May 14, 2010, NYCW Launched their first webshow a month later they launched their CPV "Ground Zero" to begin the leauge. NYCW First Web Matches: *Punk Ju Bitch vs PBasik vs Juana Andrea *'Crazy Mexican' vs Johnny NoName *'Joseph Matos' vs Andre Mercado NYCW First Webshow: 5-14-10: Johnny NoName vs Maiz Elote Kristy Randall/Juana Andrea(Sheena No Show) vs Patience/Punk Ju Bitch NYCW World Heavyweight Championship Qualifying Match 1: Crazy Mexican vs Don Waldy Fatal Four way for Vixens Championship: Charo vs Miss Penny Dreadful vs Cammy White vs Lady Hurricane Morrison defeated Lady Hurricane to become Second Vixens Champion. NYCW World Heavyweight Championship Qualifying Match 2: Xtreme Tony vs Byron "Sherman" Herrarte NYCW World Heavyweight Championship Qualifying Match 3: Gregory Black vs Glitter Sexpot NYCW World Heavyweight Championship Qualifying Match 4: Joseph Matos vs Sagat NYCW Championships: World Champion: *1st: Gregory Black the 6 pack challenge cage match on Episode 4 *2nd: Joseph Matos [[Gregory Black] and Brian James in a triple threat match on Episode 6] *3rd: Xtreme Tony Joseph Matos at Ghetto Rules 2011 Interborough Champion known as the Internet Championship: *1st: Terry Bogard Gregory Black at Ground Zero 2010 *2nd: Sagat Terry Bogard on Episode 3 *3rd: Jamie Jager Dr.P1zza(Defended for Sagat) on Episode 4 *4th: Sagat Crazy Mexican during the 6 pack Challenge at SummerGames 2010 *5th: Terry Bogard Don Waldy in a 4 way Dance at Ghetto Rules 2011 *6th: Jordan Bryant injured Bogard Making Bryant unofficial champion until NGX took control of NYCW making Bryant the official champion as of No Way Out 2011 Vixens Champion: *1st: Lady Hurricane Charo, Miss Penny Dreadful, and Cammy White on 5-14-10 Webshow *2nd: Angelica (Morrison) Lady Hurricane on 5-14-10 Webshow due to contract clause *3rd: Sandra Destiny Angelica on ActionZone Episode 8 in a cage match *4th: Angelica Sandra Destiny at Ghetto Rules 2011 *5th: Sheena Marie Angelica at No Way Out 2011 Vixens Interborough Champion known as the Vixens Internet Championship: *1st:' Kristy Randall' Juana Andrea, Cammy White, and Sheena Marie on Episode 2 New York State Champion: * 1st: Johnny NoName Jordan Bryant at Ghetto Rules 2011 * 2nd: Don Waldy Johnny NoName on ActionZone Episode 9 * 3rd: Johnny NoName Don Waldy at No Way Out 2011 * 4th: Don Waldy Johnny NoName on 1-18-12 at a house show Click Per Views Season One: * Ground Zero - June 2010 at Ground Zero aka World Trade Center Manhattan, New York * SummerGames ''' - September 2010 at the Brooklyn Navy Yard at the Steiner Studio * '''Ghetto Rules - June 2011 at the Bushwick Hotel * No Way Out - December 2011 at Nitehawk Cinemas NYCW Originals Some was not part of the WCE/NGX merger of SEA Bold = In NYCW today * Johnny NoName 1996 SEA * Vanni Marcel 2000 SEA * Juana Andrea 1996 SEA * Sandra Destiny 2002 SEA * Andy Morales 1995 SEA * Cleopatra 1996 SEA * Todd Williams aka Andrew Lukas 1995 Controversy Sheena Marie "Danny Jackpot" Incident Sheena Marie had issues with Danny Jackpot due to her being drafted to NAW. Not only she was banned from CAW Mainstream, on the NYCW's first episode, Sheena Marie called out Danny Jackpot (Who is not a contracted NYCW Wrestler) stating that she had a score to settle with him and it turned out that it was a female that was dressed up as Danny Jackpot and was renamed to "Pussy Jackoff" She then beat her up and leaves her unconscious. Dr.P1zza Invades NYCW Someone was trying to take out Joseph Matos by trying to run him over with a car but he moved out the way. On episode 1 of NYCW, Joseph was in the ring trying to confront the person who was driving the car which was unknown until Episode 2, and while being in the ring, Dr.P1zza came out from the crowd and attacked Joseph Matos. Gregory Black came to his aid and scared off Dr.P1zza until Joseph gave Gregory black (His SEA Rival) the JM Cutter and left the ring. On Episode 2 it was revealed that it was Dr.P1zza driving the car to take down Joseph Matos. Dr.P1zza called out Andy Morales but instead Joseph Matos came out and Confronted Dr.P1zza. Andy Morales later came to the stage and announced Dr.P1zza officially part of NYCW and was put in a match against Matos. Later that night, Matos defeated P1zza, and after the match, he continued to beat up P1zza and JM factored him on the stage.Dr. Pizza was forced to defend the NYCW Internet championship for Sagat by the order of Andy Morales stating that Because Sagat was part of the Six Pack Challenge for the World Heavyweight Title, He could not be First and Second Best at the same time. He was set to defend the title against a mystery opponent which turned out to be Jamie Jager who defeated Dr.Pizza that same night. Jamie Jager was set to defend the Internet Championship in the Six Pack Challenge at SummerGames 2010. Dr.Pizza was part of the NYCW Internet Championship 6 way match and the stipulation was that if he was pinned he was gone from NYCW for good. Since he was pinned by Jamie Jager, He will always be band from NYCW no loophole, no nothing. Although he is gone from NYCW, his former employee Sagat was able to regained the NYCW Internet Championship making him the only 2 time NYCW Internet Champion at the time. Juana Andrea/Sheena Marie Controversy Since the beginning of NYCW Sheena Marie's rivalry was with NYCW Original Juana Andrea. The situation wasn't quite understood but Sheena did whatever it took to take Andrea down. She even injured her cousin Natalie Joy. During Episode 9, Sheena Marie took Juana Andrea's diary and discovered a dark secret about her past life and not only did she tell Andy about Andrea's Past drug addiction, this caused Juana Andrea to get fired from NYCW. Andy Morales vs Joseph Matos and NGX For a long time since the early days of SEA, Andy and Joseph has issues unsettled. After Andy left SEA, He began competing in XGWL and then Returned to SEA. During Andy's second run, Joseph and Andy rivalry began to fuel again. Not long after NYCW was created. The rivalry continued on. Joseph Matos eventually created NGX which has Tim Rage and Andre Mercado as founding members of the stable. On the ActionZone Episode 8 Andy and Joseph had a match in which the SEA Interstar Title was on the line. A returning Miss Penny Dreadful interfered in the match causing Andy Morales the title and Joseph Matos the New Champion, having Penny Dreadful becoming the 1st lady of NGX. NGX Takeover At No Way Out 2011, Andy Morales put his NYCW Ownership on the line against Joseph Matos for the SEA Interstar Title. During the Match, Gregory Black came out and hit Andy Morales with a steel chair costing him NYCW Ownership making Joseph Matos the winner and new NYCW Owner. Starting Season 2 Joseph Matos has full control. NGX/VGX Takeover All NYCW Titles and respected champions are their last. NGX First Championships: NGX World Champion = No One NGX Internet Champion = Jordan Bryant NGX Tag Team Champions = The Massive Events NGX Vixens Champion = No One NGX Vixens Internet Champion = Kristy Randall NGX Vixens Tag Team Champions = No One Althought these changes were made, due to certain circumstances, Sheena Marie and Kristy Randall were released from the company along with 9 other superstars. (6 Females and 3 Men) Vixens: Sheena Marie NYCW Vixens Champion Kristy Randall NYCW Interborough Champion Angelica Faith Aubrey Hera Stacia Danielle Orton Men: Simon Diamond El Generico Jamie Jager was suppose to face Tim Rage on episode 13 NGX Championships as of NYCW No Way Out 2011 World Champion: *1st: Crazy Mexican Xtreme Tony on ActionZone Episode 14 *2nd: Sherman Sampson Crazy Mexican at un-televised CPV "The Last Stand" Internet Champion: *1st: Jordan Bryant of NYCW No Way Out 2011 *2nd: Don Waldy Jordan Bryant on NGX ActionZone Episode 13 *3rd: Johnny NoName Don Waldy and Jordan Bryant at NGX New Day Dawning CPV Tag Team Champions: *1st: The Massive Events of NYCW No Way Out 2011 *2nd: The Turfbusters The Massive Events on ActionZone Episode 12 *3rd: The Massive Events The Turfbusters at a Non Televised Event *4th: The Hit List The Massive Events at NGX New Day Dawning CPV *5th: ' Tim Rage/Jordan Bryant ' The Hit List at un-televised CPV "The Last Stand" VGX True Champion: *1st: Tracy Cash 4 way dance Battle Royal on VixenZone Episode 5 *2nd:Jessica Burke Tracy Cash at un-televised CPV "The Last Stand" VGX Extreme Champion (Formally the Proud Blood Championship): *1st: Sandra Destiny hardcore triple threat on VixenZone Episode 5 VGX Alliance Champions: *1st: '''Juana Andrea/Natalie Joy Nikki Roxx/Pbasick on VixenZone Episode 5